1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for dispensing granular material, and more particularly relates to a valveless metering dispenser which first accumulates a measured amount of flowable material when held in one position and then discharges only the collected material when moved to a second position.
2. Description of Prior Art
The aforementioned Kempf patent discloses a resilient metering tube connected to a canister having a flowable material therein. A pinch valve includes two pinch means for sequentially closing the tube at two locations spaced a predeterminded distance apart thereby collecting a measured amount of granular material therebetween which material is discharged through a hollow wand upon release of the pinch valve.
Although the mechanism disclosed in assignees above mentioned patent, and the apparatus of the present invention are intended to be used to dispense fertilizer, highly toxic pesticides, or similar granular material from a backpack carried by an unskilled manual worker for distribution about the trunks of banana trees or the like, it is apparent that the apparatus may be used in other environments with other types of granular materials.